Only a Dream
by Gl1tt3rn1nj4
Summary: Night time visits, secret feelings, and all that jazz. Will she give in? Chapter 2 is up, cheesy surprise ending. It's a quick, and a bit steamy, read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ….Stupid J.K. Rowling makes money from these characters, not me o**

**Mmm… review enough and I'll add more chapters. Each one is a short, cute advance in the storyline. I wrote it as a one shot, but I love it so much I gotta keep going XD …. SO…. Review and there will be more chapters 3**

I laid in bed, the darkness surrounding me. I was covered in fluffy blankets, yet it was cold, so cold...but then I felt warmness. A glowing fire inside me, next to me. I rolled over, and saw your golden face, your soft ocean eyes praising me. Your creamy skin, silky hair. I reached forward, to place my hand on your cheek...you smiled, softly. Not your usual sneer, no... something sweet and understanding, that seemed to tattoo onto my heart. You reached out and stroked my hair, pulled it back. There was nothing cold in you, not then. I smiled, and your other hand stretched around me, pulling me closer. Every place our body touched, I felt ripples of fire and energy exploding on my skin. The hand on my back reached beneath my night shirt, and started massaging my back. I started to hold my breath, fears holding my heart still. Then you leaned forward and kissed me, passion fire. All my inhibitions, all my thoughts other then you melted away. I kissed back, and one of your hands moved downward, and I ran my hands through your hair. We paused for a second, and I looked deep into your eyes, searching for assurance. You smiled surely, and lifted my shirt up above my head. We unclothed each other, and I saw that you were magnificent, perfectly sculpted and cream… you held me tighter, and we moved slow honey into each other.

I woke up with a start, Lavender shaking me.  
"Hermione, Hermione! Come on, your going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!"

I shook my head...what was that? I wasn't dreaming of Draco Malfoy! I couldn't have been! I hated him, I hated him...but... it seemed so real. I got up, shaking off the dream as a nightmare. I started to press down my sheets, when I saw some parchment peeking out from under my pillow. My heart stopped, and I picked it up to read it.

'Last night was amazing...I'll see you again tonight, if you wish.  
Love, Draco Malfoy'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling makes all the money from these characters, not me o**

**Oooh, I got lots of reviews in the very first day I re-released it! D YAY! So, I'm going to answer the first ones, thanks for being helpful.**

**MrsBMadden: Ah, this wasn't planned to be a long fanfic, I meant it as a little teaser oneshot. But I luffed it so much I decided to write a little more of it. It really doesn't have much of a plot, it's more just a little romantic story.**

**Kanji-sensei: Oo, thanks. Oh, I have no idea. I wrote this in like… 10 or 20 minutes, I never really checked my facts. XD It's one of those little things where you just kind of have to go... well, it doesn't make sense, but whatever XD Heheh. Besides it's Draco, I'm sure he's smart enough to know how to get into the girls dorms. I'm sure he's tried it before... hah.**

**Lorett: Yes, yes I did. But it had ONE review and 16 hits. Which is pathetic, considering I mentioned it in the authors notes of my other story, AND it was released way back in November of last year. So my friend (Imperialism) told me I'd get more reviews if I deleted it then released it again and… it worked.**

**Imperialism: Neesh, thank you:hug: And thanks for the hint, I already have way more than before, twice the favs, and 6 times the comments XD**

**Yeah, I haven't been working on any of my stories lately. Considering this one was meant to be a one shot in the fiiirst place... heh. But yeah, I'm working on it on the school computers. Shame on me.**

**Chapter 2**

Your eyes burned through my skin, your lust overpowered me. One second was all it took, your eyes blistering my heart with a glance. You brushed past me in the hallway as well, sneering, but touching my hand softly all the while. My head hurts. I'm so dizzy. I can't concentrate. The teachers' mouth moves, but all I can think about is last night, THIS night. Why, after all the taunting, the disgust, the (obvious) jealousy… Why, after all that, would you love me? How can you look at me so sweetly, hold me that close, kiss my forehead before you disappear into the night? I just don't understand.

But even if I don't understand, when I catch your eye across the Great Hall and you mouth slowly 'Tonight by the forest'…

I know I'll be there.

x-x-x-x-x

I could see you as soon as I got down the front steps. Your bright hair looked like a beacon in the dark, and it waved in the slight wind, caressing your face. As I slowly walked closer, I saw you staring into the depths of the lake, your eyebrows knitted as if in worry. Your posture betrayed that look of deep thought; you were leaning casually against a tree trunk, one foot resting on a thick root. I stepped carefully through the grass, silent, like prey attempting to check out the hunter. Everything I had thought of saying to you was being whisked away by the wind, left behind as I moved closer and closer. A spark jumped into my chest as I reached the lake, snapping a twig with my foot. You raised your head suddenly, and smiled. You unfolded your arms and stepped away from the tree, still giving me a sincere look. I went even closer, and now you were only a few paces from me. I stopped in my tracks, my lip shivering. This wasn't a dream now, this wasn't a fantasy… I couldn't explain away these actions as mistakes made by my imagination.

"Hermione…" You took a small step closer, looking worried.

"Draco, what do you want, why are you doing this? I thought…I thought you hated me." I couldn't look at your eyes, the pools of gray which, for the first time, held something new. Longing? Caring? I couldn't tell.

"I want _you." _In a second you strode up to me, and folded me in your arms. It was so warm, it felt so right. But all I could remember was you mocking me, laughing at me, looking at me with cold eyes. "I don't hate you Hermione. I'm supposed to, but I don't. I'm a pureblood…" You nuzzled the top of my head, pulling me tighter. I couldn't help but tear up.

"But for so long, you treated me like crap. How am I supposed to believe you love me?" I could feel my heart beating against my ribs. I had liked Draco for so long… he's so handsome, and smart, an amazing wizard...

You grasped my arm tightly, then sighed lightly and moved down to look in my eyes. "Look at me. Hermione, there are things we can't explain. You just have to believe me - I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. But, when I knew you were muggleborn..." I bit my lip and looked away. Am I imagining it? Is this a trick?

I whispered into your shoulder as you stared with worry at me. "Tell me... tell me you're lying."

"I'm not."

"You're LYING." My tone got harsh and I tried to step back, but stumbled. You still had your arms wrapped around me.

My head was spinning. This was wrong, this was wrong. This isn't Draco Malfoy, this is someone else. Draco can't love a muggleborn, let alone me. All the rationalities in my head were spinning around, chasing each other. Why did I even come out here? What did I expect you to say? How could you explain what happened? Wait... my breath caught in fear... "What...what happened last night..." You looked down at me, with a nod. "Has it... happened before...?" I couldn't feel it, but I was still holding my breath in.

You sighed with a smile and laughed a little. "No, don't worry. What happened last night... was unexpected, yes, but it's never happened before."

I crossed my arms across my chest and eyed you suspiciously. "What were you _doing_ in my room, anyways, hmm?"

You smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I glared at you and you seemed to melt a little... "I was just... thinking about you, and wanted to see you when there wouldn't be anyone... even you... to mock me or yell at me."

I avoided your eyes. "I don't trust you. I don't believe you."

You sighed and grasped my arms until I could feel my skin bruising. "Granger!" Your tone got restless and irritated. I looked up, with a face that didn't reveal the tumult going on in my head and my heart. "Listen to me. I. Love. You. Ok? Just believe me. For once in my life, I'm not lying to you." I stared into your eyes and couldn't help the small tears that welled up in the corners of my eyes. I blinked them away and wrapped my arms around you, taking big gulps of the night air.

You seemed so shocked that I had let my guard down like that. Unsure how to continue, you embraced me, warmth flowing over my body. I felt a change in your skin, in your breath, in the beat of your heart. A subtle warmth crept over you, like my body was melting away your layers of ice.

I looked up to see those soft eyes once again, the endless blue-grey that caressed my skin every time you lowered and raised your eyelids. Your hand crept around my side and softly ran across the small of my back. You leaned forward slowly, and my eyelids fluttered shut. Silky lips pressed against mine, and your tongue slipped into my mouth. I would have gasped if it wasn't for the fact that you were pressing against me even harder. You picked me up like I was nothing, turned around, and walked the few fet to press me up against the tree trunk. You assaulted my lips with yours, bruising then kissing then licking and... suddenly I wondered why I was breathing, and peered lightly to see you were watching me. I blushed, and a gentle smile blessed your face. In this light, you looked so angellic. The moonlight shone behind your golden blonde hair, your pale skin and light blue eyes were barely lit by it as well. You bent your head and kissed my neck. "Hermione... you look so gorgeous..." I shuddered as you lightly bit at my soft skin. You kissed my neck up and down, then moved forward, so your entire body was pressed against mine, and my pulse increased wildly. A breath of air from the heavens blew into my ear, and a tongue flicked around it. "God, you're so beautiful..."

My breathing grew harsh, and you slowly slipped off my heavy school robe. All my inhibitions had been left a few feet away, all the knowledge I had worked so hard to aquire no longer mattered. Here, now, my exposed flesh above my collar and below my school skirt was screaming to be warmed. The cool breeze persisted to blow right past you and against my skin. I shivered. You kissed my collarbone, and slower still unbuttoned my blouse. My naturally golden skin was exposed inch by inch, along with a simple black bra. Maybe I should have worn one of my lacy ones? I bit my lip, embarrased by my simple flesh. You looked up, and I realized your breathing matched mine. You drew a finger across my skin, opened a palm against my chest. You took in a long, shuddering breath, then controlled yourself again. Quicker now, you moved forward and softly stole my breath with your mouth again, and a hand carressed my back and undid my bra. You slid it forward, the straps lingering on my wrists for a moment before joining my shirt and robe. I ran my hand through my hair, looking away, my cheeks tinged with pink.

"Don't look away from me..." You softly held my chin and moved me to face you. "You look amazing. Don't be embarrased." You kissed each of my cheeks, and then hurredly disposed of your own school robe, and pulled your black shirt above your head. "See?" You pulled me forward, embracing me, then your eyes glided away from mine, downward.. I followed your gaze. My barely tanned skin looked dark and foreign against your angels skin, and my curvy breasts were pressed close against your sculpted chest. It looked like something from a painting. A servant and her forbidden romance with her Roman lover...

Suddenly my skin was warm, and I opened my eyes (I hadn't realized I had closed them) to see your mouth around my breast. You nipped my flesh and a gasp echoed from my mouth. The night surrounded us, darkness swallowing our affair. Kisses flowed down toward my stomach, and a tongue drew across my abdomen, and I shivered. My vision blurred as your finger pulled at the waistband of my plaid skirt, and you grasped at it and my silky black underwear, pulling them both over my thighs, down to my ankles. I stepped up and pushed them away with my foot. If I wasn't red before, I was now. You hungrily looked me up and down, then met my dark eyes with yours. We were poisoned by lust, our eyes dirty with it. Once again, our mouths met in a ferocous kiss, our tongues fighting, my head banging against the bark. The hands on my sides disapeared, and suddenly I felt heat and flesh pressed against my thigh.Once again, you left me gasping for air, and moved your mouth towards my ear.

"Ready, love?"

"Take me..." I gasped, and everything melted away. Lips once again met mine, this time soft and sure. The only thought I had beat through my heart, my blood, coarsed across my skin, I felt it with every inch of me. I love you. I love you. I love you.

x-x-x-x-x

"You may now kiss..."

Your lips met mine, and I licked them softly, smiling into your kiss. You tilted me back, arms wrapped around my waist, the picture of romance. Every time you kissed me, it felt like fire. Even after all these years.

"...the bride."

**A.N.: Yes, yes, yes. It's cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. But hey, I wanted to have a cheesy, romantic ending. Since this is one of my favorite couples, and my favorite endings AREN'T cheesy, I felt that I should add in something cute that wraps up the little plot... and hey, you've got to let yourself do something cliche every once in a while, right? Please review! It makes meh happy! Oh, and Happy New Years :wave:**


End file.
